


Gavin's Christmas Treat

by JacOfAllTrades (JTHarper)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas present, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sexy Outfit, We Die Like Men, cross dressing, merry christmas V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHarper/pseuds/JacOfAllTrades
Summary: Hank goes to Gavin's for a 'Christmas Surprise'





	Gavin's Christmas Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_perverted_squid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_perverted_squid/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! This is a special one for my friend V who wanted something Gavin/Hank with Gavin dressing up 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Hank stood at the door to his car, having just parked at the apartment complex Gavin lived at. The two had been seeing each other for a while now, and when Gavin had told Hank, via text, that he’d had a surprise for the older man, Hank was honestly stumped. Sure it was almost Christmas, but the two had decided to do their normal Christmas celebrations of cheap dinner and beers at Hank’s place. It was something they had started years ago, before Cole, and it had taken a break after Cole’s passing, but this year would be different. Hank looked up at the apartments in front of him and smiled slightly, snow gently sticking to his hair and lashes as it drifted from the sky. No time like the present for his... present. 

Hank walked into the building, taking the elevator to Gavin’s floor before using his key on Gavin’s door. The lights were off, and there were candles illuminating the room, causing Hank to pause as he closed the door behind him.

“Gav?” he asked aloud, removing his coat and hanging it on the hook by the door. “Gavin where are you?” as Hank went to switch on the light he heard a noise, eyes turning towards the bedroom door.

“No wait... I’m here...” Gavin sounded... bashful. Hank’s eyebrows furrowed as he toed off his shoes and walked, by candle light, towards the bedroom door.

“So, what’s this surprise you have for—“ Hank stopped, the light to the bedroom casting a shadow over Gavin, and when Hank finally made it close enough, he could make out the outfit Gavin was wearing. All red and black and white, as well as a small Santa hat pinned carefully to Gavin’s head. The younger man was wearing a tight corset top, black with white trim and bright red laces going up the front and sides. He was wearing a black and red bustled skirt, it flowed gently over Gavin’s ass and thighs, ending just below his knees. But Hank’s favorite part, the best part, were the four inch, bright red stiletto heels Gavin was wearing. They made the detectives ass and calves look absolutely amazing and Hank wouldn’t be surprised if he was physically drooling right now.

“So... I guess you could say this is an early Christmas present?” Gavin sounded shy... uncertain. Like he didn’t know if Hank would like it or not. 

Hank most certainly did.

Gavin didn’t even have a moment to speak again before Hank was crowding him back, their lips slotted together and tongues in mouths not their own. Hank wasted no time in grabbing handfuls of Gavin’s ass and pulling the smaller man against his chest. Gavin’s moans were loud, his body already heated up from getting dressed up, and now Hank’s hand were all over him, touching him. Hank loved the feel of the satin under his hands as he groped Gavin’s ass, but he needed more. He needed to be inside that wonderful ass right now.

“Haaaaaaaank~” Gavin whined as Hank pulled away, turning Gavin around to press him against the bedroom wall. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’m gunna take care of you.” Hank’s hands moved quick, sliding up the back of Gavin’s thighs, flipping that beautiful skirt up over his ass and onto his lower back. Gavin was wearing a deep red lacy thong, and Hank could see something glistening in the candle light along the cleft of Gavin’s ass. “Oh ho? What’s this? Did you prep yourself for me kitten? Get yourself all nice and stretched for my dick? You knew I would want to fuck you right away didn’t you kitten?” Gavin whimpered, his hands pressing against the wall and pressing his ass out towards Hank more.

“Yes... please... please I need you to...” Hank shushed him.

“Don’t worry... I’ve got you...” Hank worked quick, undoing the button and zipper on his jeans and pushing them down until they were out of the way. He pulled the string to Gavin’s panties out of the way before pressing the tip of his cock against the dripping hole. “Look at that, such a good kitten, such a good boy getting all ready for me.” Hank teased his cock against Gavin’s entrance before slowly starting to push into the tight heat. “Fuck me... you feel so good.”

“Hank... Hank pl-please...” Gavin moaned. He had been thinking of this since he had ordered the outfit online. “Please... I need it... need it so badly...” Hank hummed at the detectives words, hands sliding to Gavin’s hips to fist both flesh and satin. 

With not a word of warning, Hank gripped Gavin’s hips tighter and pulled the brunet back, impaling the smaller man on his cock, causing Gavin to scream out and scramble to find purchase against the wall. Hank groaned, thrusting harder into Gavin, the feeling of the edge of the skirt brushing against his legs, those damn heels, that vice like grip on his cock. He knew he wasn’t going to last long. 

Hank swiped his hand in some of the lube that had slid down Gavin’s thigh before shoving his hand under the skirt, around Gavin’s hip, into the front of the thong, and fisted the other man’s leaking cock.

“Cum for me kitten... fall apart for me... make a mess in this pretty little skirt for me kitten.” Gavin whined, each thrust bringing him closer and close to the edge, Hank’s hand around his dick causing his to quiver.

“HankHankHankHankHankHankHankHankHaNKHANK!” Gavin gasped out, body shaking harder as he came, his spunk splattering against Hank’s hand and the front of the skirt. Hank groaned, thrusting harder, gripping Gavin’s hip hard enough to leave bruises, until he was cumming, spilling his seed inside his smaller lover.

“Ho fuck...” Hank gasped out, holding himself still as he continued to empty his load inside of Gavin. 

“Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank...” Gavin was trembling as he slowly started to come down from his high. His legs hurt from the heels and being balanced on his toes while Hank fucked him against the wall. 

“Such a good kitten...” Hank hummed, slowly pulling out of Gavin with a pop. Hank held the skirt up over Gavin’s ass so he could watch his cum leak out of Gavin’s hole. “Such a pretty kitten... you’re a beautiful sight all fucked out like this... now... let’s get you to the bathroom and washed up, hm?” Gavin hummed, nodding before leaning into Hank’s arms, letting the older man take care of him. 

It was certainly turning out to be a very Merry Christmas after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you have a happy holiday!
> 
> If you would like to support me, feel free to buy me a coffee! 
> 
> Ko-Fi - Jacofalltrades


End file.
